wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Arakkoa
The arakkoa are an ancient race of humanoid birds native to Outland. They have brightly feathered bodies in a veritable rainbow of colors, hooked beaks, clawed hands, taloned feet, and an erectile crest of feathers on their heads. They wear ragged cloaks about their bodies. Arakkoa appear to also have "sage" (with ornate shoulder and head ornaments) and "warrior" (with a metal helm and mail epaulets) classes. They have great magical power over the arcane, and are also as "smart as any gnome you ever met", according to Gremni Longbeard in Hellfire Peninsula. Most are aggressive to both Alliance and Horde, although there are friendly members of the Arakkoa to be found. Arakkoa breed a species of owl called "Kaliri", which have valuable feathers. They also use several types of ravens and owls as guards. History There is evidence of the Arakkoa existing for many years before known life in Draenor, the proof being ancient, long forgotten Apexis Monuments built by the Arakkoa an unknown number of years ago. Colonies Their capital is the hidden city of Skettis, located in the southeastern corner of Terokkar Forest. They have established various colonies across Terokkar Forest, known as veils: Veil Shienor and Veil Reskk in the north of Terokkar near the border with Hellfire Peninsula, and several along the Bone Wastes - Veil Skith, where the Darkstone of Terokk is located, Veil Rhaze, destroyed by the Auchindoun disaster, Veil Lithic, where the arakkoa corrupt avians into Terokk's service, and Veil Shalas, their greatest colony at the base of Skettis itself. They also have established presences at Veil Ruuan and Grishnath in Blade's Edge Mountains and the Den of Haal'esh in Hellfire Peninsula. Rebel Sects Two sects have broken away from Skettis, for good and for ill: The refugees from Skettis in the Lower City of Shattrath, where they direct travellers into battle with the minions of Skettis, and the Sethekk, who reside in the Sethekk Halls of Auchindoun. Terokk Terokk is the god of the arakkoa. He is perceived to be some kind of gigantic bird and is believed to be located somewhere within the bounds of Skettis. Isfar implys he was just their greatest hero who built Skettis with his bare claws. He has his "eyes" set at Veil Shienor and Veil Reskk, so he can watch over these colonies from Skettis. He has also done other acts perceived as evil by arakkoa renegades, including raising the spirits of the defenders of Veil Rhaze - destroyed by the explosion that all but obliterated Auchindoun and created the Bone Wastes - as well as setting his minions to corrupt avian hatchlings at Veil Lithic, and coordinating with his forward sages at Veil Shalas, where they wage war against the Light. Terokk also has an avatar in the form of a gigantic owl-like creature, unleashed on Shattrath when all of his plans are thwarted by adventurers at the behest of the Skettis refugees of the Lower City. Terokk's Rest, a massive summoning circle with an ancient skull pile in the center, is located at the center of Blackwind Lake in the heart of Skettis. Prophecy of the Raven God From the darkest night shall rise again the raven, shall take flight in the shadows, shall reveal the nature of its kind. Prepare yourself for its coming, for the faithful shall be elevated to take flight with the raven, the rest be forgotten to walk upon the ground, clipped wings and shame. Steel your minds and guard your thoughts. The dark wings will cloud and consume the minds of the weak, a flock of thralls whose feet may never leave the ground. The old blood will flow once again with the coming of the raven, the return of the darkness in the skies. Scarlet night, and the rise of the old. The raven was struck down once for flying too high, unready. The eons have prepared the Dark Watcher for its ascent, to draw the dark cloak across the horizon. Inspiration The Arakkoa are inspired by the Skeksis, an evil race of bird-men whom feature in Jim Henson's 1982 fantasy movie The Dark Crystal. There is even a "Darkstone" in Veil Skith, on the western edge of the Bone Wastes. The Aarakocra in Dungeons & Dragons were likely also an influence on Blizzard's designers. Category:Lore Category:Creatures Category:Humanoids Category:Arakkoa